Modern power plants perform complex industrial operations involving coordination of sophisticated machines and processes. The power generation industry continuously looks for ways to improve performance and maintenance of power plants while maximizing profits. However, groups tasked with improving performance and maintenance may lack the software tools and specialized knowledge to achieve these goals.